Azula 101
by NorthsideOtaku
Summary: This will be a first person story about befriending Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. High school has changed completely.


**Hello. I finally made a fanfiction that is not about sex...yet. Anyway, this is just about being friends with Azula from Avatar: The Last Air Bender. I came up with the idea while watching Avatar with Josh, thinking "i wonder what life would be like if you were Azula's friend". He was pretty inattentive like you guys probably are right now. This is written in first person. There will be OC characters featuring myself, Josh (J1210), and other people that I know. There may be a crossover in some other chapters, I doubt it though. Anyway, please enjoy. Reviews are nice. This is my first real fanfiction so anything you wanna say, spit it out.**

**[ Ps; the chapters will be named after tips. ]**

Tip 1: Do not stare at Azula.

The new school year had finally kicked in. Freshmen seemed to be coming in endlessly with their talk of eighth grade memories, the sophomore classes believing that they 'rule' since they have come a step up, and the seniors are dicks. At first, I thought I would be a jerk to all of the freshmen since I had the utmost authority. Throwing them in trashcans, swirlies(do those even exist?), and so on. No, I chose to go down the path of righteousness. Just enjoying my Junior year with my best friend, boyfriend, and mom. Although, there were going to be some changes around here.

First period had begun a minute before I stepped foot onto the school yard. A heavy sigh escaped my lips, easily mourning about not having to see that mustache-self conscious male of mine. Still, being late on the first day was not a nice cup of tea. I felt my eyebrows arch towards my frozen nose and walked towards the double doors of hell.

Gripping tight on the handle of my sack, I took in the smell of the school and began walking towards class. Nothing seemed different. The hallways were infested with bodies the library was vacant, and everyone seemed to have forgotten manners. Three times were my feet stepped on. I ignored it, not allowing my high spirits be shot down. Once I finally entered a small room, I felt my heart pound. My throat had turned from the beach to the Sahara.

"Damn!" I hissed, clenching my teeth from shouting.

I had not known the children in the room. Their eyes pierced in places instead of mine. Yet, there was one whom glared coldly at me. She didn't even find it rude to be staring at a girl that could possibly beat her up. Luckily that girl was not me. I raised an eyebrow at her, hoping she would back down.

She kept her gaze.

What was her problem? I've never seen that girl in my life, and she glares at me as if we're mortal enemies. Before I could bare another leg in the classroom, a large smile was inches away from me. A girl's pale hand held onto mine, shaking it vigorously. Her brown eyes sparkled with glee, making mine look dull. The girl's long ponytail and a liking for red seemed to catch me off guard.

"Hi! My friend over there seems to hate you!" The girl proclaimed, pointing her thumb towards the glowering teen.

"Wh-huh? I don't know her." I told her, squinting my eyes in disbelief.

The strange get allowed giggles to slither through her teeth. "Well, the point is. She told me to beat you up, so are you ready?"

I felt my eyes widen, taken aback. Before long, the brown-eyed entity released my hand and tried to jab my shoulder. I pushed it away, grinding my teeth. She tried it again, only faster. She was close, but I fell back to get away. Her giggles pierced my ears.

"Are you crazy?" I shouted, feeling all eyes on us.

The girl didn't respond. She charged towards me, her petite fingers launching at me from left to right. I pushed them aside, skipped out of the way, but somehow she had cornered me to the lockers. I stared numbly at the insane girl, trying to remember how it go to this point. I shook off that thought, figuring that wasn't an issue. With that, I left my nostrils flair, my dull eyes glistening as hers, and launched a clenching fist to her stomach. The impact made the girl take a step back and lower her head.

"Owie!" She joked, that dreadful giggle of hers coming back. The quick-fingered girl straightened herself, wiped the sweat from her forehead and walked towards me. I felt hostile, ready.

But it was deemed unnecessary. Sharp points of light sprinted towards me, lifting me from the ground a bit. I glanced at my shoulders, seeing hand arrows

s stabbing the straps of my shirt to lockers.

"Are you serious?" I heard myself say. Before long, a black-haired girl along with the crazy one stared blankly at me. I glanced at them both, struggling to release myself from the restrains. Then, the glaring girl with her golden eyes walked in-between the girls. Her high bun and strange hair piece in the middle of it seemed silly. For some reason, I held myself from laughing. Her glare was intimidating, and yet it was hard to unlock the stare we held. When she stood in front of her, the girl held a small smirk over her cheeks.

"Hello, girl. I am Azula. This is Mai and Ty Lee." She announced, glancing at each girl when she introduced their names.

"Uhm, hello?" I said dryly, not sure how to respond.

"We have moved from a faraway nation, you see, and you must show us the ropes of this facility. Any objections and it will end with your demise. Understood?"

Her words seemed to ache more than my sleeping arms. I arched my eyebrows, trying to intimidate her as much as she did me. For awhile we glared coldly at one another, neither of us giving an inch. Suddenly, the chimes rung from above. Azula's grip from my eyes was gone, completely shocked at the sound.

"What is going on? Have they found us already?" Ty Lee shouted, holding Mai's arm tightly.

"It's the late bell. We need to get into class now." I told her, my expression softening.

"I see. Mai, let her go. She has no choice but to agree." Azula proclaimed, turning her back to me. She walked into the classroom, the ponytail teen following behind.

Mai pulled her arrows away from the lockers, leaving gapping holes in them. I stared numbly at her, confused and tired.

"I'm Dee, by the way." I huffed, stroking my arms to wake them up.

"Nice to know." Mai replied as she turned to walk into the classroom.


End file.
